CHISMES
by Number6
Summary: Un vistazo al final de “La película de la Selva”, donde otra de las parejas favoritas de la serie ¡Oye Arnold! discute sobre el romance Helga - Arnold. ¡Por favor dejen reviews!


**CHISMES:**

Resumen: Un vistazo al final de "La película de la Selva", donde otra de las parejas favoritas de la serie ¡Oye Arnold! discute sobre el romance Helga - Arnold. ¡Por favor dejen reviews!

"…_Ya no me importa que dirán_

_Ni de las cosas que hablarán_

_Total, la gente siempre habla…"_

_Zaa Charlie - Deseos (Rondando Tu Esquina / Nuestro Juramento) _

_Epílogo a "The Jungle Movie", con la esperanza de que algún día se concrete el proyecto._

Hey Arnold pertenece a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon, no es con fines de lucro.

En la jungla de San Lorenzo, se encuentra un campamento de los niños de cuarto grado de la PS 118, los encargados de él, un maestro de cuarto grado llamado Simmons y un director de primaria llamado Wartz, hablaban animadamente con un hombre rubio de cabello rebelde y una señora de cabeza de forma extraña. A decenas de metros del campamento Arnold y Helga platican en voz baja, mientras otra pareja se aleja de ellos caminando. La pareja habla discretamente.

"Bueno, debo decir que este día ha sido aún más increíble que cuando salvaron el vecindario" – dijo Él – "es decir, los padres de Arnold estaban vivos, perdidos en medio de la selva ¡y Arnold hizo todo el viaje hasta aquí para encontrarlos! Bueno, hasta Arnold perdonó a Iggy el asunto del pijama de conejo…"

"Aja…"

"Pero lo más increíble de todo es que Helga haya dicho que amaba a Arnold".

"Aja…"

"Oye¿a que te refieres? Es una sorpresa para tí ¿no?" – dijo Él, mirando a Ella sospechosamente.

"Ajá…"

"¡Sí como no¿No me digas que tú ya sabías!"

"¡Ay por favor, si era lo más obvio del mundo".

El se detuvo un instante, aumentando un poco el volumen de su voz al hablar:

"¿Cómo obvio¡Si Helga siempre trató a Arnold como basura!"

"¡Baja la voz y sigue caminando tonto!" – dijo Ella en voz muy baja.

Ambos siguieron caminando.

"¿Y entonces¿Helga _si_ lo trató como a basura, si o no?"

"Es cierto". – concedió ella.

"Helga siempre era la primera en burlarse de él cuando hacia algo mal, en humillarlo ante todos, en ponerlo en evidencia…"

"Si"

"¿Entonces, como supiste…?"

"Pues por esas mismas señales" – dijo Ella elevando los ojos al cielo – "por Dios, los hombres jamás entienden nada: Todo eso que hacia Helga era un patético intento desesperado por llamar la atención de Arnold".

"¿Ah si?" – dijo él, muy confundido.

"Si" – respondió Ella con fastidio – "si te fijas, todas esas cosas eran formas para que Arnold la notara".

"¿En serio?" – dijo él, con el tono que demuestra que no cree una palabra de lo escucha.

"Si, en serio" – contesto Ella con tono aún más fastidiado – "¿Recuerdas la fiesta de disfraces?"

"¿Cómo olvidarla? Yo me disfracé de…"

"Ay no pequeño troll" – interrumpió Ella rápidamente – "hablamos de Helga¿no recuerdas que se disfrazó de Lila y actuaba amable, gentil y dulce¿lo recuerdas?"

"Ah si, fue algo muuuuuuy extraño".

"Para que lo digas tú, si debió haber sido extraño". – Ella sonrió ligeramente y continuó – "siempre recordaré cuando abrí la puerta y Helga estaba allí, con su traje verde y su peluca pelirroja… hasta se pinto pecas…" - dijo con una discreta risa - "fue como un capítulo de Expedientes Secretos Zeta…"

"¿Por qué habrá hecho eso?"

"Es bastante obvio que Helga tiene muchos problemas psicológicos… eh, lo dije sin afán de ofender…" - dijo Ella mirándolo a Él de reojo.

"No, no te preocupes…" - respondió Él tranquilamente.

"Bueno, entonces Helga cubrió esa necesidad de atención con toda esa agresividad a Arnold, creo, no soy sicóloga".

"Oye¿entonces tú ya sabías?"

"¿Qué a Helga le gustaba Arnold? Por años y años" – dijo Ella con una sonrisa casi cruel – "de hecho, era muy divertido para mí llamar la atención de Arnold enfrente de Helga, eso garantizaba ponerla de muy mal humor…"

"¿Ah si? – dijo Él, mientras meditaba en la parte de 'llamar la atención de Arnold' – "¿Y porqué nunca dijiste nada?"

"¿Decir algo de qué¿Del obvio y patético amor de Helga por alguien que ni sabia que existía?"

"Exacto, si eras lo suficientemente lista para saber eso¿Por qué jamás lo dijiste?"

Ahora fue el turno de ella de detenerse, sus ojos brillaban con un brillo que Él solo había visto cuando le hacia perder la paciencia.

"¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?" – el tono de voz aún era bajo, pero Él se dio cuenta que tendría que ser muy cuidadoso con su respuesta…

"Bueno, pues es algo muy curioso, Helga enamorada del chico que trata mal…"

"Si, lo descubrí, pero¿Por qué _crees tú_ que _yo_ tendría que decírselo a alguien?"

"Pues, es que tú eres…"

"¿Una chismosa¿Alguien que solo esta al pendiente de los demás para ver en que los perjudica¿Una chica vanidosa y superficial que solo se fija en la ropa de los demás y su posición económica?"

El comprendió que estaba perdiendo terreno en esta conversación.

"Bien, tú misma dijiste que tú estabas para aceptar, rechazar y hacer pedazos…"

"¡YO NO SOY ASI!" – dijo ella en voz baja, pero tajante.

Y Ella prosiguió su camino, sin lograr ocultar unas pocas lágrimas.

"Entonces¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" – dijo Él, quien sabía que no había manera de negarlo: Él (y todos los demás en el cuarto grado de la P.S. 118) pensaban que Ella era una chismosa.

"¿Y perderme toda la diversión que traían ese par? Era mejor incluso que 'Médicos y Enfermeras' o 'Babewatch'" – dijo ella con una voz elegante y fría.

"¿Entonces solo mantuviste el secreto para tu diversión personal?".

"¿Y que otra cosa podría ser?" – dijo Ella distraídamente mientras caminaba. – "Arnold me agrada un poco, pero la actitud beligerante de Helga realmente me enferma…"

De pronto Él se detuvo, puso la mano derecha sobre su corazón y comenzó a hablar como si estuviera declamando:

"Bueno, yo recuerdo a una persona que una vez me dijo que no importaba como fuera yo o como me vieran los demás, yo merecía respeto y tenía qué exigirlo. Recuerdo a una persona que perdonó a un gordo estúpido el arruinar un proyecto escolar solo porque este se arrepintió de verdad, a una persona que pudo dejar que la Gran Patty se las arreglará sola en un pleito en la cafetería, pero que salió a defenderla como leona, a una chica que no permitió que sus celos la separaran de su mejor amiga, a una persona que no permitió que su orgullo le impidiera ir a una fiesta o que su pobreza temporal le impidiera sentirse a gusto con los demás, a una chica que cumplió su palabra a un chico que no le era especialmente simpático con un acuerdo un tanto abusivo, en fin, a una persona que logro que el reparto de los asientos del autobús fuera justo para todos. Una persona que tiene algo que a mi me gustaría llamar, Dignidad."

Ella se quedó sin habla por unos momentos, mirándolo fijamente…

"A una persona así, no le creería que guardo un secreto así por alguien que no le agradaba solo por su diversión personal. Debió haber sido porque realmente se preocupaba por Helga, una persona que obviamente esta mal de la cabeza."

Ella siguió mirándolo, de pronto siguió caminando…

"Si claro, como tú digas… Pero no se llama Gran Patty, se llama Patty Smith."

"Ah si, un claro error de mi parte…"

"Además¿cómo te enteraste de lo de la fiesta de sosos? Tú no estuviste ahí…"

"Me lo contaron después." – Respondió Él evasivamente - "Bueno, el punto es, que lo que no entiendo es que Helga haya hecho todas esas cosas para tratar tan mal a Arnold. ¿Qué buscaba?"

"Pues pasar tiempo con Arnold¿Qué mas?"

"No, digo con su actitud, lastimándolo cada vez que podía…"

"Tú eres el menos indicado para hablar de eso¿no es así?" – dijo Ella, mientras el enojo se asomaba en su voz.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Todas las cosas desagradables que le haces a quien te gusta ¿no?" – dijo Ella mirándolo fijamente, casi indignada – "como lo del "trato un tanto abusivo" con el abrigo de Mink¿recuerdas?"

Ambos se detuvieron de nuevo. El miro su rostro enojado fijamente desde la profanidad de sus lentes opacos.

"En ese momento pareció una buena idea. De verdad pensé que te enamorarías de mí al mediodía del viernes. Y cuando quisiste que regresáramos, en verdad lo tomé como una señal de que querías estar conmigo. Pero en cuanto me di cuenta que el beso que te di te causo asco" – Él dijo estas palabras suavemente, sin rencor - "de inmediato te di 'el cortón' enfrente de todos."

Él pareció hacer una pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos, mientras Ella lo miraba con la misma actitud desconfiada y de enojo.

"Todo lo que hice fue tratar de que te enamoraras de mí. Yo creo que en el amor, todo se vale, siempre y cuando no dañe a la persona amada. En cuanto supe que lo hice te hacía daño, preferí sufrir el dolor de perderte a permitir que tú te sintieras mal. Es por eso que no entiendo la actitud de Helga".

Ella se quedó petrificada por la sorpresa. Su quijada no cayó a sus pies, pero casi lo hizo. Después de unos breves segundos, se dio cuenta de que su gesto era muy poco elegante, así que cerró la boca y continuó caminando.

"¿Sabes que tú si que eres muy extraño?" – dijo Ella pensativamente

"Siempre lo he sabido" – dijo sin ninguna inflexión especial en su voz.

"No me refiero a eso…" - dijo Ella – "solo que siempre haces cosas desagradables, o extrañas, y a veces, pues muy… perturbadoras… de hecho… espeluznantes… y luego, de repente, haces cosas verdaderamente… hermosas y… no lo sé…"

Siguieron caminando. Él sintió la necesidad de perseguirla, de pedirle un mechón de cabello o algo así, pero decidió no arruinar el momento.

"¿Entonces qué¿Crees que lo que siente Helga por Arnold si es amor?"

"Mmm, no lo sé" – dijo Ella pensativamente, aprovechando el momento, antes de que Él lo arruinara, como siempre lo hacía. Unos momentos después Ella vio algo que la animó a hablar – "pienso que el amor no tiene que ser demostrado de una sola manera para ser amor. Pienso que cada persona puede amar en forma diferente y aun así, es verdadero amor. Cómo tú dijiste, a veces el amor se demuestra lastimando, y a veces incluso se demuestra renunciando a lo que amas".

En esos momentos, Él divisó a Lila y a Brainy. Ambos estaban sentados en el tronco de un árbol y miraban fijamente en la dirección opuesta donde se encontraban Arnold y Helga. Parecían en un estado muy triste, aunque ambos sonreían melancólicamente, como quien ha pasado por una dura prueba y la ha superado.

Tal vez Él sabía algo sobre Brainy. Tal vez Ella sabía algo sobre Lila, y sobre Brainy, y sobre todos los demás chicos de cuarto grado. El caso es que Él tuvo la suficiente sagacidad para no preguntarle nada a Ella.

"Bien, aquí están los demás. Billy muestra su colección de gusanos, seguro que ahí esta Nadine" – dijo Ella.

"Adelántate por favor, ahora voy con ustedes".

Él se quedó solo y aparte por unos momentos, mientras Ella se dirigía a donde estaban Lila y Brainy, hablando un poco con ellos. Segundos después, los tres se dirigieron al campamento donde estaban todos los demás integrantes del salón 203. Ella pensó que Él los alcanzaría rápidamente.

Sin embargo, Él no parecía tener prisa por escuchar a Billy hablar sobre sus mascotas. Él volteaba hacia atrás, mirando descaradamente a Helga, la niña que había demostrado su amor haciendo la vida de su amado un verdadero infierno. Pensó en los problemas psicológicos que obviamente los plagaban a Él y a Helga. Pensó en el amor, y si estar con alguien a quien amabas te permitiría ser feliz y vencer esos traumas, o si aún con el amor terminarías mostrando odio y resentimiento a todos, incluso (tal vez sobre todo) a los que amabas…

"Oye, deja de mirarlos así, vamos al campamento – dijo Ella en voz alta, pero ellos estaban demasiado lejos para que la pareja de rubios la escucharan"

"Ya voy" – dijo el, volteando a verla por un instante.

Ella se acercó un poco más adonde Él estaba.

"Como quieras, pero recuerda que no debes quedarte viendo a las personas tan descaradamente. Van a pensar que eres un chismoso…"

Él solo sonrió ante su comentario. Ella se dirigió de nuevo a donde estaban esperándola Lila y Brainy. Él la miro alejarse con aquel porte tan elegante, incluso majestuoso, que la caracterizaba, y pensó en acompañarla.

Sin embargo, Él volteó y continuó mirando fijamente a Arnold y Helga, quienes parecían muy felices. Helga estaba radiante. Quien la viera por primera vez, reflexiono Él, con su vestido y su moño rosa, tomada de las manos de aquel niño con cabeza extraña, jamás pensaría en relacionarla con una niña abusiva, amargada y grosera con aquellos que amaba.

Él miró a Helga durante un momento más, y de sus meditaciones, pareció llegar a una conclusión.

"Pobre, triste malandrina demente", dijo con una voz llena de sincera piedad.

Y de inmediato, se dirigió a donde estaba Ella, para pedirle que le dejara oler su cabello.

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

**Espero que ya hayan deducido de quienes habla este fic. Es un solo capítulo, pero estos dos son mi "otra" pareja favorita de la serie. Si les gustó, por favor dejen un review, si no, también . Gracias.**


End file.
